


in between

by saviorbrother



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorbrother/pseuds/saviorbrother
Summary: time enhances everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, dude.

In between bookcases, dust mites floating in the air, before he was Worick, he gives Nicolas his first kiss. 

War-dry and surprised, Nicolas kissed back with a clumsy, thick tongue. They had matching bruises on their jaws, blooming under the sunlight. 

Twilights shouldn't touch unless they're aiming to kill or protect, and Nic wasn’t sure what he was doing.

“ **Wa-Wallace** ,” he mutters when they part.

Nic keeps his eyes open while kissing, Worick tells him it's fucking weird.

///

In a shitty apartment, Worick stumbles in at three in the morning. That lady bought him too many drinks and drained him till his balls ached. 

The mattress on the floor has water stains all over it under a thin, floral sheet that he stole from Pussy. 

“ _You're still up?_ ” He signs, falling face first onto the mattress.

Hurtling further into premature adulthood, the bags under Nicolas’ eyes are getting deeper. It adds to his character, coal eyes more unnerving, always giving Worick a thrill.

“ _Always wait for you,_ ” Nic answers in lethargic passes of his hand. 

It smells like rotting wood and rain. He's being pulled under, feels Nic’s warm breath against his lips as they lay on their stomachs, hips touching on the small twin bed. 

They don't kiss, haven't in a few years, but the intimacy of feeling the heat of Nic beginning to rub at his back under his shirt right before he falls asleep makes him shudder.

///

He isn't drunk when he falls to his knees to unbutton Nicolas’ pants and pull out the hard, thick length of him. 

The celebrer makes the dick in his hand pulse in time with the heart supplying its blood flow. 

Nicolas makes a few sounds of protest, eyes wild and unsure above him.

“It's okay, it's alright if I do this,” Worick smiles, twisting on every odd tug of his hand.

A normal on their knees for a twilight is scandal, no matter what part of Ergastulum you're in. 

The drool in his mouth is ridiculous when Worick finally gets his mouth on him, thrumming and salty. Monroe would have a fit if he saw them in one of his spare rooms trying to work off excess adrenaline. 

Nicolas doesn't dare to touch him, keeping his hands balled into fists and his hips still, eyes flitting from the door to the stretch of Worick’s pink mouth around his cock.

He chokes purposefully, digging his hands into Nic’s hips, a stray thought of this is mine anyway, selfishly crossing his muddy mind.

He swallows when Nicolas shoots into his mouth because they don't need the mess, or maybe because Worick worked for it and it's his to be greedy with, too. 

Worick barely pulls his own dick out before he's coming into his cupped palm, face buried against Nicolas’s heaving abdomen. 

///

Women like to give him gifts sometimes, a bottle of wine here, a nice shirt there. This time he takes home a vibrator, pink and slim.

Worick has learned to try anything once and letting his friend of years and years watch him push a lubed vibrator up his ass is one of those things.

“ _What are you doing? Stop that shit, you'll hurt yourself,_ ” Nicolas signs furiously at him, his book forgotten on the floor.

“You're hard, Nic,” he teases, circling his hole with the toy.

He's got one leg propped up on the arm of the couch, the other spread wide to give Nicolas a good view. With the first few inches of the vibrator inside it presses against his prostate, making his dick flinch and leak against his stomach.

“ **Wo _ri_ ck**,” Nic sounds like he took a punch to the gut, pressing the heel of his hand down on the bulge pressed hard against his zipper. 

Nicolas comes to him, unfocused and panting, as Worick sets the vibrator aside, putting a finger inside as a substitute.

Twilights are enhanced entirely, as he'd come to learn. Nicolas is uncut because who gave a fuck about whether a twilight would have foreskin or not.

Worick helps push Nic’s pants and underwear down to his mid-thigh, coating his cock in the rest of the lube.

“ _Take it easy at first,_ ” he signs before holding his legs open and back.

Nicolas nods, bending his knees enough to slip then push into his hole, a bone-deep groan escaping his mouth. 

It stings in a distant way for a minute before Nic catches a good rhythm, holding Worick’s thighs open for him, face buried in his neck. 

Worick isn't always a nice person, he has nasty thoughts. Like whether if he's more of a whore than their mothers were forced to be, is he sluttier than the girl they watch over from their window? Does he look as good as she does in her white dress?

Nic’s boots slide and scrape the floor every few thrusts as he readjusts his footing, the couch skidding backwards. They're both trying not to be loud and Worick fits a hand between their pressed bodies to jerk himself off.

“ **Gonna co-come** ,” Nicolas warbles, swallowing loudly afterward. 

Worick yanks the tags around his neck to catch his attention, keeping eye contact.

“Not until I do,” more of an order than anything.

With a shit-eating grin, he slows down, fucking deep and hard to search for Worick’s prostate. He must make a face when it's found, Nic pumps his hips shallowly until Worick is wringing his own cock dry with shaky breaths.

Nicolas’ grip goes deadly on his thighs, dick pulsing hot and fast inside of his hole as he comes. 

“Forgot to put a condom on you,” Worick grumbles under his friends dead weight. 

Nicolas doesn't do much other than make a low, groaning sound, unable to tell what Worick had said. 

Without the energy to move a dozing Nic off of him, Worick returns the favor and rubs his back with a heavy hand.


End file.
